Blog użytkownika:Ecleette/Historia czwórki i smoka
H-ell-O! Lejdis and dżentelmen, we only tu wizyden czy jak tam! Oto ja, w całej swej wspaniałości...! *obrywa ogonem seashokera* To bolało dziadzie ty! Ale wracając. Na wstępie pragnę infnąć o tym, że: ° Big four is everywere in this opo xD °Pisane z perszpektywy kochanego Czkawki xDD ° Normalnie akcja w świecie not real, nir Berk, in... Avatar airbrender! Jednak gł boh to nasz Czkawka! Prolog Uciekał przed mężczyzną, który tylko wyglądał na pięćdziesiąt lat. Tak naprawdę był niesamowicie szybki. Za szybki, przez co już po kilku minutach biegu zaczął doganiać chłopaka z brązowymi włosami i piekielnie zielonymi oczami. Ubranie jego było już trochę podarte i poplamione przez wpadnięcie w kałurzę, spowodkwane ostatnimi anomaliami atmosferycznymi. Co poradzisz? Nic. -Wracaj tu, ty skurczybyku mały! Głupi gówniarzu..! - krzyki staruszka jeszcze chwilę rozbrzmiewały po pobliskiej okolicy, powodując zaciekawienie wsród tamtejszych podróżnych. Zielonooki schował się za jednym z zakrętów, starając się unormować swój oddech. Miał tylko dwanaście lat, a mimo to biegał szybciej niż jakikolwiek mag ziemii czy ognia. Może dla tego, że był nienaturalnie chudy? Albo po prostu wysportowany? Choć to drugie polenizował by... w sumie, to niewiedział dokładnie. Poprawił odruchowo trzymaną w rękach bułkę, i wsadził ją do przewieszonej przez ramię torby. Wychylił powoli głowę zza rogu budynku, sprawdzając czy ten sprzedawca nadal go śledzi. Odetchnął głęboko widząc brak ów osobnika. - Siema! - zawołał ktoś zza jego peców. Uciekinier pisnął odruchowo - znowu - odskakując w bok. Za nim stał chłopak, w stroju plemienia wody. Miał białe włosy, i jasne niebieskie oczy, które uważnie wpatrywały się teraz w zastygłą z przerażenia twarz jedenastolatka. Białowłosy ewidentnie był starszy. Widać to było na pierwszy rzut oka. - Gyh! H~hej! - zawołał niepewnie mieszkaniec narodu ziemii. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś go nakrył. Zdecydowanie! - Przed czym uciekałeś? Jesteś magiem? Znamy się? - zaczął wypytywać niebieskooki, podpierając się na lasce z dziwnym wykrzywieniem u góry. - A wiesz? Nie znasz może okolicy pobliskiej... na pewno znasz! Oprowadź mnie! W ten oto sposób, brunet, któremu na imię było Czkawka, chcąc nie chcąc oprowadził białowłosego ekscentrycznego mieszkańca południa po pobliskiej okolicy... gdyby tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, że fen jeden czyn zmieni jego najbliższe dni, jak i lata... Koment plise! Rozdział 1 Przeczesał nerwowym ruchem swoje brązowe włosy. Dosyć długo oprowadzał tego maga wody po miasteczku. Zaczęli od dobrych sklepów, poprzez główne drogi, aż do całego zagmatwania. Nachodzić się trzeba było, nie zaprzeczy. Całe to w sumie, po podliczeniu od wyjścia z domu, zajęło mu.... około dwunastu godzin. Dużo. Wrócił by wcześniej, gdyby nie fakt, że naprawdę wygadany był ten chłopak z plemienia wody. Właściwie, co on tu robił? Może podróżuje do północnego plemienia wody? Tylko po co... czyżby to przez naukę? Rodzina? Chęć mienia opactwa w duchach Księżyca i... jak on tam miał ten drugi? Złapał się z frustracji za głowę. Dlaczego o nim myśli? Co go obchodzi ten gościu?! No właśnie! Więc czemu on mu siedzi w głowie? -Paranoja mi odwala... - mruknął pod nosem, pchając drewniane drzwi swojego skromnego domku. Nie był on duży, w sam raz na jedną osobę. Bo rodziców nie znał, rzekomo nie żyją, albo oni na wojnie? Nie pamiętał. Znowu czegoś nie pamiętał! Zaczął zdejmować buty, które przypominały baleriny. Nie komentować... - stała odpowiedź dla czego nosi takie obuwie. Nie przeszkadzały mu, a wręcz sam z własnej woli nosił. Wygodne, a to było wystarczający dowód by nie zmieniać swoich ubrań. Do tego brązowe spodnie na wzór sindbadów, zwykła koszulka w kolorze zieleni i na to kamizelka w tradycyjnych kolorach i wzorach kraju Ziemi. Cała ta wojna z narodem Ognia zdecydowanie za bardzo poszerza swoje żniwo w sposób niekorzystny i dla władców i dla rodzin. W sumie sam chciał iść do wojska, by walczyć na froncie, jednak nie za bardzo miał dyspozycje... Gdyby mógł, urodziłby się w innym ciele, z innym podejściem do świata! Miałby rodzinę, ale nieeee...! Czarne myśli przegoniło coś, co skoczyło mu na plecy. Od razu odłożył skórzaną torbę na podłogę, ostrożnie zdjął stworzenie z pleców, jednak miał problem z pazurami. -Puszczaj czorcie...! - żachnął się, widząc rozradowaną czarną mordkę pisklaka. Ten odwarczał coś, wyskakując z rąk bruneta. Koślawo zleciał na ziemię, przy okazji zachaczając o stolik. Zarył więc głową o deski podłogi. -Co ja ci mówiłem? Jeszcze nie możesz latać Mordko. Złapał gada pod skrzydła, które od razu się złożyły wzdłóż ciała pokrytego czarnymi łuskami. Posadził obie zwierzę na ramieniu, a te odrazu oplotło szyję przyjaciela ogonem. Chłopak podniósł torbę, siadając zaraz po tym na jednej z puf. Zaciekawione małe zielone oczy, uważnie obserwowały ręce znikające pod materiałem "klapy" od torby, by wyjąć z niej trzy bułki i kilka jabłek. -''No nie.... nie ma dorsza dzisiaj? - zaryczał smutno gad, biorąc w zęby jedną z podstawionych pod nos mini chlebków. Chłopak parsknął na to stwierdzenie, jednak kawałek jabłka, który akurat połykał ów kąsek. Pech chciał, że zakrztusił się, wywołując napad kaszlu przyprawiający o purpurowy kolor twarz zielonookiego dając mocny kontrast. -''Aaaaa...! Zabijam Czkawkę! - ''spanikowany smok, nie zauważył jak przez okno wskakuje białowłosy nastolatek, przystępując do pomocy, która wyglądała tak, jakby chciał nadziać bruneta na swój kostór. Gdy niższy chłopak się uspokoił, popatrzył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na około. Zatrzymując swoje tęczówki na dosyć bladym obliczu gościa. -Wszystko już okey? - zaśmiał się lekko, ukazując białe niczym śnieg zęby. -Skąd ty t~ty tu się wziąłeś?! - wrasznął chowając odruchowo za swoje ciało smoka. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś wiedział o jego przyjacielu. Nie podobało mu się to zdecydowanie. Nikt... ale to NIKT! Nie ma prawa o nim wiedzieć! Zabiorą mu go! -Spokooojnie! Ja tak po prostu... - podrapał się ze zdezorientowaniem w tył głowy. -Śledziłem cię...? Czkawka spiorunował go spojżeniem, które miało więcej obużenia niż złego charakteru. Wywołało to tylko kolejnego rechotu ze strony cudzoziemca. -''On cię uderzył! - ''zbulwersował się smok, wychylając głowę zza pleców Czkawki. - ''Musi za to zapłacić! On cię uderzył no! ''-Proszę cię, Szczerbatek. Nie atakuj go... - odpowiedział lekko zaniepokojony chłopak. Widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z wizyty, oraz śledzenia go. -Gadasz po smoczemu?! Masz smoka?! To Nocna Furia prawda?? Jaki on mały! O jednak zęby dosyć ostre! - zaczął gadać jak najęty, otwierając ręką ostrożnie pysk smoka i pożądnie oglądając białe kły. - Co tu robi ten gatunek? Dlaczego jest u ciebie? Jak to się stało że on cię atakuje?? Rozmawiasz ze smoakmi?? Jesteś mageim ziemii? A czy...?! To bolało! Zawył, łapiąc się za obolały nos. Dostał poduszką w twarz, w sam środek. -''Dobrze mu tak! - ''zarechotał po swojemu smok, uśmiechając się w krzywy jak dla siebie sposób. -Powoli! - uciął właściciel domu, widząc ponownie otwierającą się buzię maga wody. - Co tu robisz? -Siedzę. -A tak na serio? -Szukałem ciebie... bo chciałbym tu jedną noc przespać. W motelach i innych domach nie ma miejsca. - odpowiedział zdawkowo. -Dobra. Skąd znasz ten gatunek smoka? Skąd wiesz, że nie występuje w tym rejonie? Ile masz lat?? Jak na imię? - Piętnaście. Mam na imię Jack, ale mówią też na mnie Mróz. Ty masz dwanaście na pewno. Choć zachowujesz się na wiele więcej. - zaczął, wzruszając niedbale ramionami. - Znam, bo widziałem dawno temu smoka z tego gatunku, a one występują tylko w kraju Ognia. Znając twoje następne pytanie, podróżuję po świecie, a aktualnie do świątyni nomadów. Znajomą chcę odwiedzić. Kraju Ognia? Był tam?! Co tam porabiał mag wody? Ktoś, kto woli zimno od palących wulkanów i licznych resztek popiołów? Przecież to niemożliwe by z własnej woli tam wyruszył. Czyżby był porwany? Takie, i inne myśli kotłowały się w głowie dwunastolatka. Kto by pomyślał że ma tylko dwanaście lat? Nikt. -Dobra. Teraz pytania ode mnie! - zakomunikował białowłosy, przecierając ręce w geście dosyć specyficznym. -Nie jesteś magiem? -Nie. -Mogę u ciebie spać?? - zapytał, robiąc maślane oczy, co wyglądało dosyć komiczne, jeżeli biorąc pod uwagę ich lodowaty kolor. Trzymający smoka na kolanach chłopak przez chwilę rozmyślał nad tą opcją. Wiedział dobrze, że chłopak nic mu nie zrobi, bo znał go mimo to od kilkunastu godzin. Upił kilka łyków wody z metalowego kubka, odstawiając go na wiklinowy stolik. Zerknął ukradkiem na smoczego kumpla, posyłając mu nieme pytanie. Otrzymał potwierdzenie, co sam przyjął z takim samym podejściem. Mimo wszystko podobało mu się mienie kogoś człowieczego w swoim otoczeniu. -Zgoda. Jednak mam jeden warunek. - machnął ręką na ponownie otwierającą się buzię Jacka. - Będę mógł podróżować z tobą. -Zgoda! - odparł bez zastanowienia właściciel drewnianego kijka, wyciągając rękę w stronę triumfajnie uśmiechniętego Czkawki. -W sumie, to masz nietypowe imię... - dorzucił swoje trzy grosze niebieskooki, co wywołało naburmuszenie na twarzy młodszego o trzy lata kolegi i groźny warkot smoka. - Okey, czaję. Nie obrażać cię... -Tak. -''Właśnie stracił u mnie minusowe punkty jako godny zachowania mag. - ''odfuknął Szczerbatek wchodząc do swojego wiklinowego legowiska. Był małym smokiem, więc za bardzo nie miał problemu z leżeniem w ów koszyku. Mruknął po swojemu ciche dobranoc, i zwijając się w kłębek usnął. Chłopcy zmierzyli go swoimi spojrzeniami, lekko się uśmiechając. W głowie mieszkańca południowego bieguna kotłowało się dosyć sporo myśli: 1- Poznał smoka i chłopaka który rozumie ich mowę. 2- Znalazł kompana do podróży. 3- Możliwe że naraził na niebespieczeństwo niewinnego chłopaka, który ma tylko dwanaście lat.. -A rodzice nie będą się czepiać że obcy śpi w domu? - rzucił od niechcenia, jednak naprawdę martwił się o odpowiedź. Możliwe, że go wywalą jak tylko zauważą go w swoim domu. A wtedy nie będzie miał gdzie się zatrzymać, a wtedy... -Nie mam rodziców. Możesz być spokojny, nikt cię nie wywali na zbity pysk. - odparł kładąc się na futrach zielonooki przymykając swoje oczy. - Oby nie okazało się że mnie zaatakujesz, choć w sumie to raczej nie radziłbym. Szczerbatek cię może w karzdej chwili zaatakować, wiem, bo nie raz ktoś próbował pozbyć się nic nie wartego gówniaaaaaażaaaa~! - ziewnął, odwracając się na bok. Myśl czwarta - ktoś chciał śmierci tego "niewinnego" chłopaka?! '''No i next :D Pisałam go cztery razy, i za karzdym razem nie zapisywał mi się, a gotowa notka się kasowała. Wyobraźcie sobie moją psychikę po tych próbach... (pokazuje film z akcjami wybuchów wojny światowej, przełącza na wybuch Bijuudamy, przełącza na wybuch gwiazdy w kosmosie) oto to, co czułam... ARMAGEDOOON I KOMPLETNA DEMOLKA! Gah jaka ja byłam wnerwiona! Komentujcie i pozdrawiam! Do pojutrza lub popojutrza~! <3' 'Rozdział 2' ' Kolejny ranek zapowiadał się normalnie. Słońce i jego promienie zak zawsze wpadały przez kilka okien do domu Czkawki, tworząc istny teatrzyk cieni. Dwunastolatek nie spał już od kilkunastu minut, zawzięcie walcząc z poczuciem nieotwieraj-jeszcze-oczu. Jednak mus to mus. Ociężale podniusł się do pozycji siedzącej, podpierając się po bokach rękoma. Ziewnął przeciągle, nadal z lekko przymkniętymi powiekami, i przeczesał ręką włosy co spowodowało gwałtowny upadek na plecy. Brak jednej ręki z rana, równa się brak podparcia z jednej strony.' -Auaaaaa..... - mruknął do siebie otwierając już normalnie oczy. Co mógł jeszcze zrobić? Tak. Zjeść jabłko i bułkę, ubrać buty i pójść w dobrze znane sobie rejony jarmarku, po nowe pożywienie. A Thor wie czy nie trafi na dorsze dla Szczerbatka! Zerknął na śpiącego smoka, i od razu przeraził się. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak wygląda pokój, co dało makabryczny efekt niby "normalnego" poranka. Z jednej strony przymrożone meble i ściany, z drugiej podpieczone przez ewidentnie plazmę smoka. To drugie to rozumiał, Szczerb nie umiał panować nad splunięciami gdy kichał, ale skąd tu śnieg i szron? W połowie lata?? -Obudziłeś się wreszcie! - usłyszał po swojej prawej stronie, od razu kierując w tamtym kierunku głowę. Na podłodze opierając się o ścianę siedział białowłosy nastolatek, przykładając sobie do ramienia mokrą szmatkę. Słaby uśmiech, który pokazał był ewidentnie fałszywy, a to wszystko przez wmocje ukazywane w oczach. -Co żeście narobili? - spytał, wstając na równe nogi. Mógł się domyśleć co się działo, jednak wolał sam to usłyszeć niż wydedukować. -T''o jego wina! Śmiał się z ciebie że słodko śpisz! A ciebie się nie obraża!! '' Siedzący nieopodal smok natychmiast wywarczał winę rannego zamieszania, a wypowiedź jego sprawiła że brunet strzelił się otwartą ręką w czoło. -Tylko tylke? Serio? - sceptycznie uniusł brew, co dało efekt natychmiastowy. Jednak nie taki jakiego się spodziewał... -''Bo kto normalny patrzy bezkarnie na kogoś, kto nie jest świadom takiego czegoś?! On jest dziwny! A co jeżeli ci zaszkodzi i ześwirujesz?? Albo przestaniesz ze mną rozmawiać??? Pomyśl też o tym, jak o kolejnym smoku do wykarmienia! Przecież on...!'' Gad ewidentnie się zirytował, co dało serię mruków, warknięć i parsknięć. -Bo ten gad na mnie nalatuje! Ja tylko zerknąłem w twoją stronę, a on już mnie atakuje! To nie fair że ma plazme! No i oczywiście to moja wina! Przecież ja tylko się broniłem! Niechcący wyleciało kilka sztuczek ze śniegiem, ale ja tylko chciałem go uspokoić! A jakby cię obudził?! To wszystko jego wina! Jack również zaczął swój monolog, a mówiący nadal szczerbatek również nie zamieżał przestawać swojego kazania na temat "Zły biały pan", a mag wody odpłacał się nieświadoie tym samym "Złym małym smokiem". Trwało to kilkanaście minut, za którego czasu Haddock zdążył zjeść i przebrać w czyste ciuchy. Kiedy ponownie zawitał do salonu, i smok, i piętnastolatek nadal się kłucili, co oczywiste było że niebieskooki nie rozumie nocnej furii, co również wykorzystał ów osobnik jadąc równo po Jacku. Czkawka westchnął cierpieńczo klaszcząc głośno w dłonie. Nic. Odchrząknął. Znowu nic. Nieźle zdenerwowany chwycił dwie poduszki, których miał sporo, i rzucił w obydwóch. -Ej! -''Ej!'' Po uspokojeniu przyjaciół, usiadł naprzeciwko z wymownym spojrzeniem. Oczywiste było, że czeka aż się przeproszą. Jak na swój wiek, miał za bardzo poważną minę, przez co pozostała dójka wybuchła spontanicznym rechotem. -Stary.... jaka mina! - wyjął po PONOWNYM uspokojeniu się Mróz. Szczerbatek zawtórował mu po swojemu, ukazując schowane zęby. -O matko, w co ja się wpakowałem... - szepnął tylko do siebie zielonooki. - Dobra, Jack, o której wyruszamy? Białowłosy podrapał się w 'zadumie" po brodzie, i wstając garnął swój kostór. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, i z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. -Możemy już zaraz. Tylko coś wezmę na zomb. -''No właśnie! - zawtórowała mu czarna mordka. - ''Mamy dzisiaj TEN dzień, prawda?? PRAWDA??? ''-''Tak tak. Dzisiaj będzie dorsz. - rzucił od niechcenia młodszy chłopak również wstając i zabierając torby wcześniej przygotowane. Ubrał buty, i otworzył drzwi, i.... wrócił do środka. -Magowie ognia..! - zakomunikował krótko, na dziwne spojżenie towarzyszy. Smok machinalnie się spiął wysuwając zęby, jednak jego zapał skrócił się, gdy został siłą włożony do koszyka. Czkawka zamknął na pasek klape, i założył na plecy wiklinowe naczynie. Wyglądał jak młody sprzedawca z wypchanymi torbami po bokach i średniej wielkości koszem na plecach. Brakowało tylko słomianego kapelusza. -Jego też masz co? - sarknął sceptycznie białowłosy widząc zakładane na głowę nakrycie. Sam obserwował ostrożnie drogę, którędy chwilę wcześniej przeszli wrodzy wojownicy. Bo przyjaciółmi nie mógł ich nazwać. Co to to nie. -Czysto? - szpenął w jego kierunku dwunastolatek, ostrożnie otwierając drzwi. Te mimowolnie sakrzypiały, i tyle. Cicho otworzyły się ukazując pustą ulicę. -To co? Jaki plan? - dodał Jack, mocniej ściskając swoją laskę... (bez skojarzeń proszę... =.='') Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że okolica, jak i całe miasto jest obeznane jego chuderlawemu mieszkańcowi. Chłopak uchwycił tylko zielone tęczówki, i słowa, które zdecydowanie wprawiły w pełne obroty jego umysł.'' -Nie dajemy się złapać. Krótko dzisiaj wiem. Miało być dłużej, ale rodzice w domu i nijak napisać wszystkie swoje pomysły nie? Cóż, za błędy przepraszam.... Komentujcie! ''' '''A wiecie co? Jestem ZNOWU chora! Tym razem zapalenie tchawicy i oskrzeli ^^ Jak mnie boli klatka piersiowa T-T Rozdział 3 Czkawka nerwowym ruchem poprawił zsuwający się z ramion koszyk, w którym siedział cicho jego smoczy przyjaciel. Westchnął widząc pustą okolicę, dodatkowo z licznymi zaułkami. Ruchem ręki przywołał do siebie Jecka, który tak jak on wychylił głowę. Dwunastolatek nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszył pewnym truchtem, by schować się za jednym ze straganów, który zgubił gdzieś wojego sprzedawcę. Białowłosy postąpił dokładnie tak samo, tylko co nie umknęło uwadze bruneta, stąpał tymi bosymi stopami tak cicho, jakby się unosił w powietrzu. -Doobra. - zaczął przyciszonym głosem Frost, zwracając natychmiast uwagę młodszeg z nich. -W którą stronę teraz? -Najbliższe skrzyżowanie w lewo, a później droga prosta do Kruczego Urwiska. Z tamtąd już gdzie chcesz. Jack tylko przytaknął, po czym ruszył za młodym Haddockiem w wyznaczonym kierunku. Co jakiś czas chowali się, słysząc podejrzane dźwięki, które na ich szczęście okazywały się być przewrócone przez jakieś zwierzę rzeczą, bądź przez wiatr. Jednak w akompaniamencie panującej tu ciszy, wszystko wydawało się jakby wzmocniło swoje decybele dziesięciokrotnie. Tak jak mówił dzieciak, do Kruczego Urwiska dostali się po nie z pełna kilkunastu minutach. Jednak gdy już odetchnęli, smok, który dotychczas siedział cicho, albo spał, poruszył się nieznacznie warcząc ledwo dosłyszalnie. Jednak mieszkaniec Cesarstwa Ziemi usłyszał wyraźnie kilka słów, które wcale nie rozluźniły jego postawy. Wszystko przez to, że... -''Magowie Ognia tam są!'' Krótka, rzeczowa informacja, spowodowała natychmiastowe skupienie obydwóch nastolatków. Jack postąpił za przykładem młodszego o trzy lata przyjaciela, tylko dlatego, że skoro smok zaalarmował o czymś, o czym on niestety nie wiedział, a następnie ekspresowa zmiana w postawie chuderlaka, jasno dała do zrozumienia że coś jest nie tak. Chowając się w krzakach, szturchnął lekko zielonookiego pod bok, sugestywnie wskazując wzrokiem w stronę urwiska. -Oni tam są. - oznajmił krótko, lekko przerażonym tonem Czkawka. Każdy by mógł zauważyć jakie teraz odczówa emocje. Oczywiste było że jest zdziwiony, przerażony i bardzo się martwił. Tylko o co?? -''Mają dorszeee...i to, o łosoś~!... - rozmarzony warkot zza ich pleców spowodował spanikowane zerknięcie za siebie. Za nimi stał średniej wielkości jak na dorosłego osobnika koszmar ponocnik. Tak po prostu. Haddock zamrugał kilka razy zdezorientowany, aż wyszeptał w somczym języku słowa skierowane do ewidentnie samca gatunku ognioodpornego. -Skąd się tu wziąłeś?? Smok tylko dziwnie popatrzył na kucającego chuderlawego nastolatka, o soczyście zielonych oczach. -''Jaaaa... człowiek mnie rozumie! ''-''Tak, rozumiem cię. - odpowiedział nadal w obcym dla Frosta języku, co jakiś czas rzucając szybkie spojrzenia w stronę miejsca postoju magów ognia. -''Skąd się tu wziąłem? Eeee.... - bordowy gad zamyślił się, przy okazji kładąc się obok dwóch chłopaków. -''Ja tu za nimi poleciałem? Albo nie... A to może... nie to też nie. ''-''Nie pamiętasz tak? - upewnił się Czkawka, prostując swoje zgarbione plecy. -''Skim rozmawiasz? - wywarczał cicho Szczerbatek, który nadal siedział zamknięty w koszu wiklinowym. Koszmar ponocnik zapiszczał, słysząc wypowiedziane słowa przez innego smoka, którego notabne tu nie widział. -''Gadzina?! ''-Hakuś?! - zawtórował niedowierzaniem czarny smok, usilnie próbując wydostać się ze swojego przenośnego legowiska. Z pomocą przyszedł mu Czkawka, który łaskawie uchylił wieko na tyle, na ile pozwalała uprząż. Czarna mordka od razu wystrzeliła na zewnątrz, szczerząc swoim bezzębnym uzębieniem (watafak? xD D.A). -''hAKOKIEŁ MORDKO TY PARSZYWA ŻYJESZ!! - ''nie przejmując się bliską odległścią od magów narodu ognia, Szczerbatek zawował najgłośniej jak umiał. Chłopcy od razu złapali za położone rzeczy, w przypadku brązowowłosego, była to ponownie klamra zapinająca kosz, a Jacka - jego kostór. -''Idioto ciszej! - ''skarcił młodszego od siebie smoka Hakuś, przyjmując postawę bojową. -''Idę ich załatwić. Po tych słowach, zanim któreś z trójki "wędrowców" się zoriętowało, gadzisko kilkanaście razy większe od młodej nocnej furii ruszyło zapalone w stronę zagrożenia, którym byli żołnieże ognia. Przez chwilę słyszalny był odgłos wrzasków, tupot, ryk, krzyki ponownie i cisza. Czkawka i Jack wychylili się minimalnie zza swojej kryjówki, z napięciem czekając na jakiś sygnał od nowo poznanego smoka. -''Droga wolna! Zapraszam na ryby! - wydarł się ponocnik, zionąc ogniem w górę, co zauważyli od razu i z większą śiałością ruszyli w odpowiednim kierunku, ostrożnie zchodząc po stromym zboczu. Na samym dole, koło zznajdującego się tam jeziorka siedział zadowolony z siebie Hakokieł wsuwający łososie. Łapą oddzielił od swoich ryb dorsze, co było trochę dziwnie skąd niby smok rozróżnia ryby? Ale mniejsza o to. -''Czuję dorszeee!!!! - ''Szczerbatek został wypuszczony, przy czym wyprostował skrzydła i w podskokach niczym zając rzucił się na jedzenie. Jack przyjrzał się z uśmiechem małej gadzinie, jednak już po chwili przeżył szok. Z niedowierzaniem wypisanym w oczach popatrzył to na smoka, to na buszującego w rzeczach zjedzonych magów chłopaczynę. -Czkawka... - zaczął niepewnie, podchodząc do wymienioneg dwunastolatka. - Twój smok nie ma lotki... -Serio? - zapytał z sarkazmem chłopak, wychylając na chwilę dosłownie głowę z jednego z pozostawionych namiotów, sugestywnie podnosząc brew. -Tak serio. a po drugie... - zatrzymał jeszcze chłopaka, i kucnął przed nim. - Dlaczeg czujesz się tak swobodnie, w miejscu gdzie zostało zabitych kilkanaście osób?? Na te słowa, smoki, jak i brunet wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. -A czemu niby mam się czuć inaczej? -Bo doszło tu do masakry? Haddock westchnął, wyjmując jeden ze zwoi znajdujących się w namiocie. Nomadzi powietrza. Skąd u nich ten zwój?? -To normalne, przyzwyczaiłem się do zwłok i śmierci... Białowłosy gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze na obojętny ton głosu znajomego. Że co proszę...?? '''A oto i next! krótki bo krótki ale grunt że jest nie? Przepraszam z góry za błędy ortograficzne xD' Wiecie co? KOMENTUJCIE! nie wiem, wytykajcie co wam się podobało (tsa jechanie równe po Jacku było chyba sukcesem xD) wytykajcie błędy i w ogóle no piszcie komentarze! A teraz pytaaanie konkursowe~! 'Dlaczego Czkawkę nie poruszyły zdarzenia, które spowodował Hakokieł zabijając magów ognia?' Rozdział 4 Na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się to co liczniejsze gwiazdy, a ciemna zasłona nieba wprawiała w przyjemny wieczorny nastrój. Gdzieś w krzakach poruszył się lis, albo straszliec, a tak to spokój. Obozowisko w samym centrum Kruczego Urwiska dawało idealne schronienie, jak i wzgląd na otoczenie. Mały smok spał w swoim koszyku, tuż obok dwunastoletniego przyjaciela. Ognisko cicho skwierczało, i nie gasło. Jack jako jedyny nie spał. Nie mógł, albo raczej nie chciał. Chwila na spokojne przemyślenie ostatnich wydarzeń nadarzyła się akurat tego wieczoru, gdyż jak na razie nie zapowiadało się na jakąkolwiek interwencje osób trzecich w ich spokój. Zerknął na śpiącego tresera smoków. Spał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tak po prostu najspokojniejszym snem, jakby nie zdarzyło się nic szokującego. Pff! Bo przecież zabicie z premedytacją kilkunastu magów ognia z głównych sił wojsk. Chore. To naprawdę chore. Teraz jak by się nad tym bardziej więcej zastanawiać, to chłopaka to nie ruszało. Jakby takie akcje były dal niego na porządku dziennym, a nie, raz na psie lata.